


They're cute

by Morathi_Cain



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Cobra is a good friend and very fluffy, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Inner Dialogue, Insecurity, M/M, Oblivious, Realising Your Feelings, So this is definitely more about Yamato and Chiharu, idiots falling for each other, the show itself told us they look good together!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: Since their big fight against the Daruma Ikka it's  been kind of quiet. Yamato and Chiharu have become close friends. Very close actually and some people around them start to notice. But what's really going on?





	They're cute

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers,  
> thank you for reading, first of all. I started this ff after I watched the first season because I couldn't believe there weren't ANY ffs about this pairing. The next season and the movies aren't taken in consideration very much although I have watched them in the meantime. I just now finished this piece of work and it's quite late and I desperately have to go to bed. So I'll leave it with you and if you find any (haha ... there will be) mistakes pls send me a PM.  
> Since for me the show is mostly about friendship and feelings and they get too little of that I have the most urgent desire to give them some fluff and I hope you enjoy ;) of course there's also a bit of drama involved.  
> Have fun!

“They’re cute.”

Tetsu followed Nika’s gaze, watching Yamato and Chiharu sitting close together, studying the plan for a festival.

He grinned.

“You have to joke about it in front of them, otherwise it’s no fun!”

She seemed irritated.

“Why should I joke about it?”

Now it was his turn to be irritated.

“It’s just a joke, no more. They laugh about it as well.”

“It’s a joke? But ... oh no!”

“What is it?”

“I totally thought they’re a real couple!”

“What?”

Tetsu looked at them again. They hadn’t moved a bit. Chiharu was telling Yamato exitedly about something and Yamato was giggling like a little boy.

They really looked good together, even if he’d meant it as a joke. But to think they were a real couple?

“I am so sorry. You never said anything, but every time one of you would joke about them being close or looking good together, no one was offended. Yamato-san never laughs at it and Chiharu-kun only ever blushes. Since I’ve never heard one homophobic comment from you guys, I really thought they were a couple. I’m so stupid, sorry!”

“Don’t worry. You didn’t offend anyone. I mean you didn’t even say anything until now. It’s just ... how and why?”

Now she looked at him as if he was stupid.

“You’re asking me seriously?”

“Yes?”

“They’re always close. They look at each other all the time and they protect each other fiercely. Even though Yamato-san was reluctant to get him into the Squad at first, he wouldn’t want to let him go ever again. And that’s not my interpretation. Yamato-san said it several times! It could be a platonic friendship, but he doesn’t behave like this with Cobra-san or Noboru. So I just thought it’s an open secret. So open no one even needs to mention it.”

Tetsu laughed.

Nika was right.  
Oh yeah, she was so right!

Just at this moment Yamato leaned even closer towards Chiharu putting his arm around his shoulders. Chiharu didn’t move away but blushed furiously.

Why had he never seen it? And ... was it even real?

Maybe they were simply close like that, but weren’t involved romantically?

Tetsu turned towards her.

“Gosh, I see it. How can I unsee it?”

“Why?” There was a lot of suspicion in her voice.

“How can I meet them like usual if I always think about them maybe having feelings for each other? How can I keep quiet? Or make the same stupid jokes again?”

She chuckled at his helplessness. 

“Don’t laugh at me! How can I ever take a picture of them again without questioning myself? How was I so blind?”

“Don’t worry. It’s not your job to take care of their relationship. And if they someday get together, they’ll decide for themselves. As long as no one of them seems to be uncomfortable being close to each other, there’s no problem. They’re both way to nice for it anyway. As soon as one of them would move away the other would probably be sad for days and ask themselves what they had done wrong.”

Tetsu had seen Yamato-sans sad eyes often enough to be able to imagine that scenario.

“You might be right.”

They sat in silence for a while, watching Yamato and Chiharu while Nika played with Tetsu’s hair, leaning her head against his shoulder.

___________________

Cobra didn’t mean to listen to their conversation. They had probably forgotten about him, lying in this corner, sleeping halfway. It wasn’t as if anything important were to happen today and thanks to all of SWORD licking their wounds after the last fight for their city, no one actually had the energy to start a fight so soon.

Noboru was still in the hospital, but he was much better now and Cobra had visited him earlier.  
So now, after his shift, he had nothing more to do than sleep in his favourite restaurant and keep a close eye on his friends and family.

So when Tetsu’s girlfriend had started to talk about Yamato and Chiharu, he’d wanted to go away. But he’d missed the moment to slip out quietly and decided to stay.

Plus, her words had reminded him of something Noboru had said today as well. Not with so many words, but in the end it meant the same, didn’t it?

“Yamato came over earlier with Chiharu-kun. The boy still doesn’t dare to enter my room, but kept close all the time. They seemed quite content together and I’m happy for them.” 

Cobra hadn’t thought about this comment. Just assumed Noboru had talked about Yamato having more friends now.

But maybe he’d been onto something else already.

He felt the same as Tetsu. Now he’d seen it, it was almost impossible to unsee it.

And Cobra had known Yamato for almost all his life. He was soft, hugged everyone, got emotional almost instantly and would do everything for his friends. 

But he’d never seen him like this. So open and happy. And close to the same person all the time. Not just a slap on the shoulder or some occasional hug, but he was giving Chiharu all his attention all the time. Even though Chiharu had betrayed them once.

Cobra didn’t much care for that at all. He’d welcomed Chiharu in their family and he’s do so again. But to think of him as a potential partner for his life long best friend was something else entirely. He wanted to be sure Yamato chose someone worthy.  
And if someone betrays you once ...

No. 

Cobra stopped his own thoughts.

Yamato was a grown man and he’d decide for himself. If Chiharu would hurt him, Cobra would hunt him down, but he sure as hell wouldn’t tell him before any relationship had even started.

Yamato and Noboru would probably kick him if he’d do anything like that anyway. Or look at him like kicked puppies themselves for days and weeks.

So no, he wouldn’t tell Chiharu off.

But should he ask them what was going on? Or let them be? But what if no one of them dared to take the first step? What should he do?

Ah, emotions! Why?

With a sigh Cobra lay back down again, closing his eyes.  
It was better to sleep again instead of overthinking it. Maybe he could talk to Noboru about it tomorrow.

 

____________________

Noboru wasn’t sure if he should laugh or ... or what?

It was definitely kind of funny, but at the same time it was strange for Cobra not to notice.

Cobra, who thought too much about everyone and their feelings all the time. Who cared too much all the time.

Cobra hadn’t realised Yamato’s feelings? How?

And now he looked at him as if he’d kicked his favourite puppy.

“You’re laughing at me.”

“I try not to.”

“Why?”

“Because I thought it was kind of obvious? I mean they hang out together all the time. And they are close. Like physically close and sometimes it would be difficult to put even a piece of paper between them. Yamato is so happy around Chiharu-kun, it’s almost blinding.”

“But he’s always been our happy-go-lucky-guy. So what’s different?”

Cobra obviously knew, but still wanted to have an answer. Maybe to know why he hadn’t realised it sooner.

“You should know best how he’s with close friends. And he’s not the same with Chiharu-kun. Don’t forget, I have a lot of free time at my hand. And I was kind of close with the boy for a while. Even though I threatened him to betray you, he always spoke highly of Yamato. He hated to betray the whole squad, but it almost killed him to betray Yamato.”

“And you knew right away?”

Noboru lauhed.

“Oh no. I didn’t think much of it. After all he was just a pawn to be used. But when he threw himself in front of Yamato? That was another level of clue. Although I realised it only later. But who jumps in front of someone simply because of guilt? No, this was a far more emotional reaction. Or so I think.”

Cobra stopped pacing and sat down next to the bed.

“Did Yamato tell you anything?”

“No.”

“You think he’s afraid to tell us?”

“No. He wouldn’t behave so obviously then. Maybe he still doesn’t know himself. Or is afraid to make the next step. Maybe they simply want to keep it a secret from you guys. After all, you’re noisy as hell.”

“Just you wait until you’re out of here!”

They both laughed.

Whatever the reason was, they’d wait for Yamato. And maybe tell him subtly he didn’t need to worry about coming out.  
Cobra would make sure of that.

_________________________________

Chiharu knew he had to do something. 

He had realised his feelings some time ago. 

Why he wanted to be close to Yamato-san and why he was different from friends like Tetsu. He touched Tetsu as well, but he was more of a big brother. With Yamato-san, he was always nervous and content at the same time. He wanted to spend as much time with him as possible and he wanted to touch him ... as much as possible. Which was strange for him, because he had never before had this urge with anyone else.

Being saved by him had made him even more grateful. Lying to him had been horrible. He had known it was all to protect his father, but it had nearly killed him to do so. Especially to Yamato-san.

And now he knew he’d actually die for him.

After all, throwing yourself in front of someone was an instinctive reaction, not something you had thought through carefully. It had been his first clue about something being different. And only afterwards, when he’d realised he could have died. Or worse, Yamato-san could have died.

The thought still sent horrors through him. He had to calm himself down. No one had died on this day. Even Noboru-san had only been hurt.

Even now, it was still difficult for Chiharu to look at Noboru-san properly. He didn’t know how Yamato-san and Cobra-san were able to do so. On the other hand, if those two were able to forgive Noboru-san, then he should be, too. But it was hard to forget how he had been forced to betray Yamato-san and the whole squad. How this guy had actually pointed a gun at this best friend and fired it, not knowing it was an air gun.  
To forgive such behaviour ... Chiharu didn’t know how to do it.

But he didn’t know why and how the squad had forgiven him as well. He’d been prepared to be kicked out. He’d been prepared to be hated. But he hadn’t been prepared to be forgiven and loved.

The way Yamato-san had been looking at him during his speech. The way he had been hugged afterwards and the obvious relief he had shown as Cobra-san had told him to stay ... Chiharu would never forget all of it. Even if he couldn’t understand why.

All of those moments had been clues. Clues to his own heart. Reasons why he loved Yamato-san. Fiercely. 

He knew he wasn’t worthy of Yamato-san. He had betrayed him once and although he wanted to, he didn’t trust himself not to betray him a second time.

Still, he wanted to try. And he wasn’t able to pretend as if being friends was what he wanted. It would be, if Yamato-san would reject him. But his urge to touch him, his wish to kiss him, to be close to him forever, to be the only one for him, was too much.

And maybe, just maybe, Yamato-san felt the same.

But how do you tell someone you love them? And when? They were always fighting and quarrelling. And if they weren’t, they were always surrounded by friends and family. Chiharu loved them, but he didn’t want them to listen to his love confession. And whatever the answer would be.  
Whenever they were alone, Chiharu was full of quiet peace and he didn’t want to disrupt the moment.

When he’d realised his feelings he’d intended not to do anything about it.

But just a few days ago, he’d visited Noboru-san together with Yamato-san. Usually he’d wait outside. He didn’t want to disturb the friends and at the same time he wanted to avoid Noboru-san as well.

But this time it was different. 

Yamato-san had asked him to come with him and visit Noboru-san. Apparently he wanted to see him.

Since it was difficult to tell him no, Chiharu went with him. The blinding smile he got in return was worth it.

And what a surprise this visit was. Noboru-san actually wanted him there. To apologise.

He apologised to Chiharu for threatening and using him. And shooting him, even if it hadn’t been his plan.

All the time Yamato-san stood close by, watching both of them with a stern expression. 

Once Noboru-san was finished Chiharu searched for the right answer, but all he could say was: “Did you also apologise to Yamato-san? You tried to shoot him!”

Noboru-san almost laughed. At a matter definitely not laugh-worthy! But before Chiharu could say anything, he talked again.

“You two truly deserve each other! Of course I apologised to him. I’ve done nothing but apologise. But all he would say was: ‘You shot Chiharu!’ I’ve been meaning to do it anyway, don’t worry. I feel quite bad for everything I’ve done and I’ve no idea how these guys are able to forgive me. I wanted to keep them safe, but I made everything worse. And I used you although I knew you were part of their family. Maybe I was even jealous. I still don’t know. But I’m sorry and I will do my best to help you from now on. Will you try to forgive me?”

Chiharu didn’t dare to look at Yamato-san, when he answered.

“I will try to. I don’t know if I can forgive you for trying to shoot Yamato-san, but we’ll see. After all I did some horrible things myself and they still forgave me. So I will try the same.”

While Noboru-san looked relieved, Yamato-san was practically beaming. His smile was radiating and Chiharu fought his urge to hug him. And never let go.

Instead it felt as if he was rooted at his place, watching as Yamato-san hugged Noboru-san once before turning to him and pulling him close.

He didn’t dare to move or speak. If he would, he’d say something, tell them everything. Because just this instant he’d realised the depth of his feelings: He loved Yamato with all his heart.

Not like his old and new found family. 

No, it was different and it frightened him.

The fear had left him quite quickly, leaving nothing but strong feelings and an urge to shout it out loud.

But he still wasn’t sure how to tell him. Because with moments like these he wouldn’t be able to keep anything a secret for long. And before he’d shout anything stupid in the middle of a battle, he’d better try to do something himself.

But none of the hints seemed to work.

They touched so much already, touching him more would mean to crawl in his lap or kiss him. But he wouldn’t do that. It would be a bit too much and Chiharu would probably die because of shame before he could do anything.

“Hey, kid! May we order or not?”

With a jolt Chiharu was back in reality. He’d found a new daytime job, instead of working in a drug factory. He wasn’t the best at serving, but his boss kept him still. Either because there weren’t many alternatives, or because he attracted customers. After all, he was what a lot of people called “cute”. As long as it would earn him money, he’d do it regardless.

“I’m sorry, Madame. Please tell me your orders.”

When he received no answer, he looked properly at his customers for the first time. A customer who stared at him in disbelief.

“Aren’t you ...”

“Aren’t you ...”

 

“Uh ...”

“Uh ...”

Asuka sat there, gaping at him, while her companion was clearly uncomfortable with this moment.

“What’s going on? Are you two-timing?”

“What? How did you get the impression? I simply didn’t expect him to be here.”

“Yeah, of course!”

With a loud thud the guy shoved his chair back and got close to Chiharu.

“Don’t you dare to get near her, you hear me! Touch her and I’ll cut off your hand!”

Chiharu looked over at Asuka.

“That’s your taste in men? Seriously?”

She sighed.

“It’s our first date. I didn’t know he’d be such an arsehole. Sorry, I’ll get rid of him instantly. And I’d like to have a coffee afterwards, though.”

And before the guy realised what was going on, he got dragged out of the coffee shop in an instant.  
When Chiharu brought her coffee to the table she was already back, wiping her hands off a handkerchief.

Since no one else demanded his attention for now, Chiharu sat down next to her, an idea blooming in his mind.  
She looked at him sideways.

“So ... you’re working here?”  
He nodded.  
“What’s your name again?”  
“Chiharu. Yours?”  
“Asuka.”

For a few moments they sat in silence.

“Don’t you have to work?”

He shot a pointed look around.  
“By the way, my shift is gonna end in five minutes. Not much to do anyway. I only have to get your money. But aside from that, I have a ... question.”

Asuka shrugged.  
“Go on. I’ve got some free time on my hands.”

Chiharu looked around, not sure if to proceed.

“How ... how do I ... how do you ... how does anyone woo a guy?”

She blinked several times after another.

“You mean Yamato-san?”

“Yes. What? Why? How?”

She laughed.

“You’re so obvious, it’s blinding! Don’t worry, you won’t need a plan to woo your man. He’d probably say yes if you’d snore your declaration. Although I have to admit I’m surprised you’re not a couple already. You behave like one at least.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“Definitely! If I’d know how, I’d try to woo Yamato-san as well, believe me.”

Chiharu wanted to say something, maybe tell her off or so, but she intervened immediately.

“Don’t worry, I won’t. He probably won’t notice me or anyone else as long as you’re by his side. And by the way, I have no idea how to woo a man.”

“But you just had a date.”

“And see how that turned out! Getting a set up date on an online dating site doesn’t mean I know how too woo someone or find the right partner. So maybe I’m the wrong person for your question.”

Chiharu shrugged again.

“It was worth a try. So ... what’s up with Junko? I never understood why she’s your leader.”

“That’s because you don’t know her!“

___________________________________

What was happening?

Just a moment ago Yamato had been on his way to catch Chiharu, who’s shift was about to end. He’d told him about his new job only a day prior and Yamato wanted to surprise him with a congratulation gift. Which would have been dinner at the new Teriyaki-place around the corner.  
Chiharu wasn’t able to eat out much, thanks to his fathers debts. So Yamato wanted to give him something nice.

But apparently Chiharu didn’t need anything nice from him.

Was that one of the Strawberry girls?  
Asuka, wasn’t it?

It shouldn’t have bothered him.

He should have simply walked away or towards them, telling Chiharu what his plans had been. But now he was growling at them from a corner, anger in his belly.

And it took a lot to make him angry.  
Usually one would have to hurt his friends or family. So, one of his friends having a good time with a girl shouldn’t make him angry.  
Even though he had feelings for him. Irritating feelings.  
But it was no reason to be angry.

If Chiharu was happy, he was happy, right?

But it didn’t feel like happiness.

He wanted to demand an explanation. To push her aside. To kiss Chiharu and never let go.

Which was bad, because he’d promised himself not to make a move. Chiharu had had to go through enough bullshit. He didn’t want to make him uneasy by declaring his feelings for him. Which he had only realised a few days ago.

Apparently jealousy was his key, because as soon as he’d heard someone call Chiharu cute and perfect boyfriend material, he’d had this intense urge to nod proudly and tell them he knew Chiharu was. Which wasn’t true, because Chiharu wasn’t his boyfriend. But somehow he thought of him like his boyfriend.

His mother called him stupid and now he wished it was a defense against overthinking something. But it wasn’t and so he was left to ask himself the same questions over and over.

What was it he wanted? What was he feeling for Chiharu?  
What?

At some point he’d admitted defeat: He was in love with Chiharu and the fact he hadn’t noticed sooner was because he’d had Chiharu for himself. They were smiling and touching, laughing together as well as fighting together.

There had always been this urge to be even closer to Chiharu, but he’d simply thought of it as proof of how much he loved him. As part of the family of course.  
But he’d never wanted to kiss Cobra or show anybody Noboru was his boyfriend.

At the same time he didn’t want to lose whatever connection he had with Chiharu and he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. So he decided to be quiet about his feelings and behave the way he did before his revelation.

Apparently he hadn’t thought of the possibility of Chiharu finding love sooner than expected.

But why hadn’t he told him? Didn’t he trust Yamato?

A few feet away Chiharu laughed at something Asuka had said. They turned around a corner and vanished from his sight, leaving Yamato lonely and angry.

Once he was back home, he decided to dismiss his anger. He’d be happy and kind, like he’d always been. He wouldn’t accept his anger to take over his whole being, no. He’d congratulate Chiharu and move on.  
Yes, he’d definitely do that.

And if he thought about this scene earlier more than he’d like to admit, it wasn’t anything worth mentioning. Of course he had to get over Chiharu, so thinking about him was only natural.

In the end he failed. Miserably.

Instead of being happy and kind towards Chiharu, he avoided him like the plague. If he even heard his name, he ran away or got busy talking on the phone. He was barely able to greet Chiharu with all those complicated feelings inside of him. 

At this rate he wouldn’t have a friend to keep soon enough.

And his own heart broke, seeing Chiharu hurt like this.

________________________________

Chiharu wasn't sure what had happened.

Why was Yamato ignoring him? Why was he so angry all the time? Did he  
realise his feelings and didn't want them? Was he disgusted? And why hadn't he  
been disgusted before?

Everyone around them was as irritated and worried as he was. The difference was:  
he was also gripped by fear.

Clearly, he was the reason why Yamato was in such a bad mood. After all he  
at least looked at other people, but barely at Chiharu. Even though he'd been  
there before Chiharu arrived, he was nowhere to be found once Chiharu entered.

Mr. Happy-go-lucky wasn't happy at all.  
And apparently no one knew why.

Even Cobra-san shrugged helplessly when Yamato told him off with a harsh voice.

Later he cornered Chiharu: "What did you do?"

He was glowering and Chiharu wished this gaze had never been directed at him.

"I didn't do anything!"

"It can't be! I've never seen him in such a foul mood. And it's directed at  
you!"

More glowering followed, but Chiharu didn't dare to speak.

"Did you reject him?"

"What?!"

Chiharu was shocked! Why would Cobra-san think something like that?

"No! I'd never reject him. He hasn't even told me anything and I didn't get a chance  
to confess either!"

Cobra-san continued to stare at him.

"I rather suspect he realised my feelings and now doesn't know how to handle  
them. And is disgusted ... or something like it."

"No."

Cobra-san shook his head.

"He'd never be disgusted. And he'd never behave like this, even if he had no  
romantic feelings or you."

"Even if?"

Cobra-san groaned.

"I wasn't supposed to say this. Damn me! Pretend you didn't hear me. As if a train  
crashed into us or something similar."

But Chiharu wasn’t able to forget it. How could he?

Was Cobra-san right? Did Yamato have feelings for him? And if so, why did he behave like that?

Should he ask? Or wait for him?

A crash made both of them look toward the door.

“What the fuck?”

Cobra-san made his way towards the door and Chiharu followed. The Peace-treaty had been nice. Was it over already?

______________

The Daruma Ikka had been desperate to get their help, realising there had been a new force, trying to take over the city. And for once Hyuga had done the reasonable thing, getting all of SWORD together. They could always fight each other afterwards anyway.

There had been no time left and Cobra had called the Squad to help and protect the city against a cartel. No way to talk to Yamato or for Yamato to avoid him further. Instead they were preparing to fight and plan a surprise attack against the aggressors. Although the Mighty Warriors had been defeated, there were apparently still enough enemies for them. Chiharu simply didn’t understand why anyone would want to rule over SWORD at all.

______________

It was a hard fight. Any formation and plan had long been lost and given up on. Their first attack had worked, but the enemies had simply been too many. So once again it came down to fighting for your life, getting all your energy to defeat the next enemy in front of you.

Yamato didn’t know how many he’d kicked down, how many he’d kicked down twice and where anyone else was. He’d lost sight of them a long time ago, concentration only on who was next. He knew he would bruise badly tomorrow. He’d blocked pipes and baseball bats again and again, gotten up after being his on the back and the head and he didn’t feel anything. Yet. Maybe some tiredness, maybe some exhaustion, but he didn’t dare to let it show. He had to get back to Cobra and Noboru and ... Chiharu.

He’d been so stupid to let his stupid insignificant feelings be the reason to avoid Chiharu. Fights like these could always be the last opportunity to see each other. There was no reason to believe they would make it out unharmed or alive. Even though they had been damned lucky till now. But to think his last act towards Chiharu had been to grumble and run out of the door, was disgraceful and he had only himself to blame.

But there was no time to think about Chiharu, because the next guy was in front of him, trying to kick him in the crotch, while looking over his shoulder because ... because there was someone behind him! Yamato was only able to turn half, before a body hit him and took him to the ground, pressing all air out of him. The guy in front of him went with them, being crushed beneath him, crying out in pain.  
Funny enough Yamato didn’t feel any pain. He should have been stabbed or his skull should have been bashed in, but it wasn’t and why was that?

He struggled, but almost without his help the body above him got dragged from him, making it more easy to breath again.  
He’d been lying on his side, looking up to the roof, up into Chiharu-kun’s face.  
He blinked, before he was actually able to realise what was going on.

“Chiharu?”

“Yamato!”

For a moment they simply looked at each other - Yamato looking up and Chiharu looking down.

“Good, you still remember me. For a moment I was afraid you’d landed on your head too hard. Are you able to stand up?”

Slowly Yamato rolled off the body beneath him, still crying out.

“I should manage.”, he gritted his teeth, not wanting to show any weakness now, in the middle of a battle.  
But Chiharu was instantly besides him, grabbing his arms and pushing him up. They hadn’t been so close for quite a few days. Weeks? And it had all been his fault.

Yamato flinched at the thought, making Chiharu loosen his grip for a few seconds, as if he’d let go completely. But then his grip tightened again and although he didn’t look at Yamato his voice sounded steady and firm.

“I’m sorry I have to touch you. I only want to get you out here as fast as possible and you still seem to be a bit shaken up by that fall. Or by all the hits you had taken earlier.”

Chiharu was rambling, Yamato realised, but it was good and he didn’t want him to stop. It had been too long since he’d heard him ramble and truth to be said he was happy to have him by his side now.

Yamato tried to push himself upwards and forwards as good as possible, but he was also more than happy to have his friend pressed to his side, holding him up and dragging him towards safety.

There were surprisingly few people around, most of them staggering and falling over unconscious bodies, none of them actually being able to fight anymore. Had he been fighting the last two or had he been staggering like those zombies?

“There aren’t many left. Cobra-san and Hyuga-san won against the leader, Murayama circled half of his best men and threatened them into submission. Junko and her girls ran down the reserve group which was hiding and somehow we beat the rest. They’re starting to desert the sinking ship. At least the ones who have realised what’s happening or who have been beaten too badly.”  
“How badly did the Squad get it?”  
“Tetsu got knocked out but is snoring, Cobra-san is bleeding from a cut more than it’s worth and the rest is like us. Bruised and tired and alive.”  
Yamato gritted his teeth, trying to keep his frustration in and failing miserably: “So you’re adressing Murayama-kun now without an honorific?” 

Chiharu halted only for a second before he continued.  
“We fought together and he told me to drop it. I suppose he’s in desperate need of friends.”  
Yamato kept quiet, his gaze locked on the ground and their feet.

After a few minutes of silence and closer to their friends, by the sound of it, Chiharu stopped, forcing him to come to an halt as well. 

“I am sorry.”  
Yamato blinked. Did he want to apologise for making him jealous? He didn’t want that!  
“Why?”  
There was one deep sigh.  
“I actually don’t know. For making you feel uncomfortable, for continuing to annoy you or whatever I do to make you so angry. Is it ... because you know?”  
Know what? Yamato was confused? Did Chiharu actually hint at his relationship with Asuka? Was it real? Should he play the part and pretend he knew what he was talking about? No, this could get him into even more shit and after the last few weeks he should at least try to safe their friendship.  
“Know what?”  
He could feel Chiharu tense up beneath his arm.  
“Chiharu, I have no idea what you’re talking about. You didn’t do anything wrong and I behaved like an arsehole. I am so sorry and I should have apologised sooner! And stopped running away and treating you like shit.”

Chiharu was stunned. He’d been preparing himself to confess his feelings to Yamato and to take on gracefully whatever he’d done wrong, but he hadn’t anticipated this. It made him love Yamato even more and he hadn’t thought it possible.

He had to treat carefully now, but he wouldn’t let this go. He wouldn’t have pressed the matter, had Yamato been actually hurt, but he was only slightly leaning on him now, supporting his own weight and he wasn’t thinking about leaving Chiharu’s side anytime soon.

“Why have you been treating me like shit then?”

Yamato flinched, but he didn’t move away.  
“I have been ... conflicted. About my own feelings. And about yours. And then I saw you with Asuka and I didn’t know how to handle it. I promise I wanted to be happy for you and to support you, but I couldn’t even be civil towards you and I’m disappointed in myself.”

“Yamato!”

And suddenly they weren’t leaning on each other, but standing in front of each other, as close as possible. Chiharu was looking up at him, fighting the urge to simply drag him down and kiss him, to cup his face and his neck and ...

Yamato was looking so vulnerable, but Chiharu was hopeful. Maybe because all of Yamato’s explanations could be read as a love confession, maybe because he was sure they’d always be friends however this might end.

“There is nothing going on with Asuka. I don’t even know how you got the idea, but I promise there is nothing. And she’d be more into you if given the chance, but I don’t want to give her any. If you don’t want to either, but that’s for another time because I ... I ... I want to kiss you and to be with you and for people to continue telling us how good we look together and it being true and ...”

“You mean I am allowed to kiss you?”

Yamato’s eyes were big and round, full of wonder and excitement. 

Chiharu felt a blush blooming in his cheeks and he grinned, nodding all along. He felt like a heroine from a fairy tale when he was getting swept into strong arms and his lips claimed in a gentle kiss. Yamato wasn’t very graceful and he probably wasn’t very experienced, but neither was Chiharu and they would learn together.

With another grin on his lips, disturbing the kiss only slightly, he finally cupped Yamato’s neck, pulling him closer. He was finally able to run his hands through this perfectly styled hair ...

“HEY!”

____________________

Cobra was leaning against a stone, his eyes closed. Or some trash. Or was it another body? He didn’t care. All he wanted was to get back home and sleep for days without end. Maybe have a bath before and a cupcake. Or two. He’d even be inclined to give one to Murayama if he stopped blabbering for once.

Suddenly he got poked into his side. With a slight flinch he opened his eyes, glaring at Noboru who was sitting besides him. And who wasn’t even looking at him!

“What?”

But Noboru didn’t say anything. He only pointed at some guys just over at a door leading out of the hall who were kissing and what was so special about that?  
He would have shot up if his whole body hadn’t been one big source of pain.  
Kissing? Guys?  
And sure enough he could see Yamato pulling Chiharu-kun closer than was supposed to be possible while kissing the hell out of him. Who was ... laughing? And they both looked kind of dishevelled. Which wasn’t the result of the fight he supposed.

Cobra snorted, grinning happily. Apparently this fight was over as well and he couldn’t be more happy.  
Noboru next to him was smiling as well, probably proud of himself for having suspected the truth before anyone else.

Seeing them like this meant also they wouldn’t want to hide it and Cobra was happy about it. Since all of SWORD was here everyone knew it by now anyway, but who cared?

“Hey! Isn’t that my boy Chiharu? What’s he doing, snogging your mountain like this?”

“What? He’s not your ...”

Cobra didn’t get a chance to continue, Murayama was hollering like crazy: ”Go get them, boy! That’s right, go for it!!”

It was a testament for their feelings they didn’t break up the kiss then and there. Or maybe to their hearing loss, but who knew?

It was still a Happy End. And Cobra loved those above all!


End file.
